Rumbling at Cortex castle
by Dingodile66
Summary: When cortex leves Dingodile in charge of the castle what happens DISASTER! pleas rewive


Chapter 1: Troubles

Cortex sat at a window at Cortex castle thinking over his troubles "Oh why am i soo usless!"Cortex said to him self. "Dingodile i'm going out in an hour, will you take charge after then?" Cortex asked him "Take charge... well okay but i dunno those bamboos seem pritti Mad!"Dingodile replaied "Oh just leve them" Cortex They both walk out the bamboos bust out of the chage and attack N. looks out a window. Then turns back "Um Dingodile you know how i have made3000 minions do you think they will get in to fight with the old ones? Cortex asked him. "Well i think there strange" Dingodile answerd "Well you'll get used to em" Neo told Dingodile. "Well i don't like 'em." "Neo and Dingodile walk down the hallway,Neo and Dingodile pushes a minion called Torn out of the way. Torn is a tiger who has a bad temper! he's an indian tiger!

Cortex walked out of the castle and strange car, which had a mouth then drove off. Dingodile was watching at the window loking out with his ears down."I can't do this" he said Torn walked up."We all have our troubles! ya know sometimes it's best to do things or slack" He told Dingodile grbed his flamethrower and turned around "What do you want ya pig" Dingodile yelled "The guys wanna go see what monna has left in the opining! Dingodile gave a look of concere he wasen't sure. "Go on pal most of us want it"Dingodile strped his flamethrower on his back "Alright then but if i catch one sneak move from you i'll roast you fat arse" Dingodile tapped him with the flame thrower. "Hey your the boss" Torn said in a sick smile. Dingodile gave him a rather sick look back . "What i'd like to see someguy been eaten alive by somethin while we hide and wait for jewls and gems to go flyin so we can catch 'em" Dingodile told him.

Dingodile gatherd a large group of minions up about 30 or so. Dingodile stoped theam at and opining. "Hold on... Looks safe" Dingodile told them, they walked down a crumbling stair case slowly, suddenly Tiny stood on a step and it crumbled in to tiny bits "Careful ya dumbass" Torn told Tiny. "Oh Tiny sorry" Tiny said shrugging.As they walked down strange gurgling sniggering noises are heard...Tiny grabed his pitch fork and chucked it a huge snake was lying on the ground Tinys pitch fork in it's head, it was dead scratches and cut all over it's face Dingodile rolled his eyes around the setting then suddenly he seen Crash lying down on the ground besude it a fang in his gut blood dribbling out Dingodile walked down slowley the rest followed. Tiny took his pitch fork out of the snakes head. While Dingodile gave him to kong and pulled the fang out of his gut Dingodile gave a snigger "Hehe Look at that the old bag was good for somethin" Dingodile spoke then stabe the fang in the snakes forehead.He then followed the rest. Back to the castle. Then a white paw came poped out from behind a rock then Polar poped out and followed.

Chapter 2 Trouble starts

Dingodile walked around the castle bored Kong was eating wumpa fruite "Kong where did you get that?" Dingodile asked "Crash's pockets"Kong answerd. "Realy what eles was in there?" "Me no know i just grabed this out" Kong finished it and threw the core at Torn who was watching the door. "Tiny found Torn! Torn it!" "Tiny i am not playing hide and seek with you!" Tiny got sad and nearly crying he walked away. "Yeah get your ases out of here you worthless old pigs" The old mutants startled "Then gave angrey looks. "What..." Torn said Tiny charged and punched him into a wall,the new minions got up grabbing knifes pitch forks ect.Tiny punched 5 but 20 jumped on him Kong chucked bolders getting them of Tiny.Dingodile gatherd the old minions and took them into the armery. They grabed there weapons the,Komodo Bros baracaded the door! Then grabed the sword a knife broke a hole in the door, and a axe broke a hole opasit it. Pinstrip shot through one of the holes while Dingodile shot throught the other. There was a few screams and 3 or 4 hit the ground rocks flew in from the holes and hit Dingodile and Pinstrip! Dingodile gatherd the old minions and took them into the armery. They grabed there weapons the,Komodo Bros baracaded the door! Then grabed the sword a knife broke a hole in the door, and a axe broke a hole opasit it. Pinstrip shot through one of the holes while Dingodile shot throught the other. There was a few screams and 3 or 4 hit the ground rocks flew in from the holes and hit Dingodile and Pinstrip! Suddenly the door was knocked down and mutants ran in!Dingodile and Pinstrip fired bring 20 twenty down then the mutants reached, the old minions!

At the bandicoots house Aku Aku "Where could Crash be he said he'd be 20 minutes takin Polar,and baby-T a walk!" Baby-T came running in "What is it?Where's Crash?"Coco asked "Yeah man where is he" Crunch asked "Rex wheres Crash"Aku Aku asked Baby-T ran out side,the others followed him.

Chapter 3 The fight down below.

Crash opend his eyes, where was he there were strange noises, yet his eyes were blury and he was going to stand up but he was chained down to the floor Crash turned around and looked down balow there were enimies were falling getting killed! Crash turned his head he was at the top of Cortex castle!

Meawhile down at the bottom the fight wasn't going good for the old minions "Tiny need help!" Tiny shouted as he was brought down by 5 minions! "Hold on" Dingodile shouted as he ran burning the 5 minions on Tiny.Tiny jumped up and stabed a minion behind Dingodile."Thanks Tiny...look the battle on the first level of the castle is over"Dingodile shouted " So your scpre Tiny?"Dingodile asked since they had a killing contesest "Tiny score 31"Tiny said proudly "Not bad i'm on 36 myself"Dingodile said "Hey Tiny i thought you could only count to 10?"Dingodile asked "Oh Tiny have sheet with lots of numbers"Tiny told Dingodile, then Tiny took out a book and showed it went up to 50,000 "That alot but there is only 3000 here Tiny oh well i'll win" Dingodile told Tiny."No you won't"Tiny yelled! Suddenly Dingodile let out a scream and fell on his knees a knif was in his arm! Tiny chucked his pitchwork at the attacker "There 32 for Tiny"Tiny told Dingodile and helped him up.Dingodile pulled the knife out of his back and stabed a wounded mutant he was a lion."Lets move up to da next level"Pinstrip said.The mutant followed Pinstrip up Tiny took his pitch fork out of mutanats gut. As they walked up a ambush of mutant on the second level! Pinstrip shot his tommy gun at some of the mutants bring 10 down a mutant jumped on Komdo moe and stabed him! Moe counter attacked! The battle was becomming restless they had to do somethin!

Chapter 4 Finding Crash

Polar walked through the gates of Cortex Castle and looked about then he ran up the staircase! Polar made it up to the second battle where it had just fiished the rest of the mutants ran up the next sair was polar followed Polar past all the stair cases crosed a bridge and found Crash "Polar there you are what took you!" Crash whisperd "Polar pas that" Crash pointed to a large tank polar gave it to Crash. Crash then spraed the thing inside the tank and the chain melted!Crash was now free. "He walked to a window "We'll never get throught that" he thought. Crash suddenly heard a voice "Don't even think about movin' you pig stay where you are or i'll bleed you!" Crash stood back then he ran up ans spned Torn,Torn fell down the stair case and landed behind Dingodile. Dingodile grabed Torn and chucked him out a window! Crash and polar snuck through the battle in armour. The old minions were stuck behind a door the new minions were breaking in! "Oh what can we do Tiny dose not know" Dingodile paced around the room "How about we charge?" "On what"Pinstrip yelled "Remeber N.gins little quad bikes!"Dingodile answerd "But there only 6" Tiny said "Well then the rest charage behind us on foot"Dingodile,Pinstrip,Tiny,Riper roo, Komodo joe and Kola kong get on qaud bike's while the rest redy there weapons!

Chapter 5 Winning the battle

Papu Papu and komdo moe open the door the mutants are many! Dingodile drove off Knocking enimiemes over while the rest fight behind!Crash and Polar turn around take of there helmets and six qaud bike go past! They then sneak out of the castle and go back throught the forest while Dingodile and his group have chased the mutants out of the castle and down in to the snakes lair the mutants run it to hole diffrent holes hoping to get away. Then suddenly there are many screams and shouts the Dingodile and his party are confused but revers and go back to the castle. Later Cortex come back."What the hell, happened" Looking around "Oh we just had a huge battle with the new mutants thats all" Dingodile said "Oh well" Neo said.


End file.
